Investigation of the physiologic and pathologic significance of the interaction of desialylated plasma glycoproteins and a hepatic binding glycoprotein. Study of copper metabolism in normal and crinkled gene mice to determine if the latter constitute an animal model for Menkes' disease. Further application of nuclear magnetic relaxation to the determination of variations in erythrocyte water flux in a number of physiologic and pathologic conditions. Construction of a suitable cell and electronic hardware necessary to study solutions of proteins by dielectrophoresis. Preparation of a monograph on copper metabolism.